Erased
by Pumashirt Panthershirt
Summary: When Dipper gets his memories erased by the Society of the Blindeye, what will the gang do to save him from the Society, Bill, lies, and himself? :Spoilers for the Society of the Blindeye!: (Rated T because of paranoia).
1. Erased

**Hey guys! I'm here with another fanfic! It's based loosely off the newest episode, "The Society of the Blindeye". I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Battles were forming everywhere. Wendy with her banjo, Soos with his dysentery, and Mabel with the stuffed raccoon. Dipper started to run away with McGucket's memories when he felt himself run into the main leader of the Blindeye, Blind Ivan. The man immediately tried to grab the tube away.<p>

"Give me that tube!"

"Never!" The man was about to win the tug-o-war match when Dipper threw it up in the air, having it go through the pipes above and into a pile of other memories. The pair then raced for it, trying to make the other fall when they got too close. "That memory belongs to McGucket!"

"The society's secrets belong to us!" Blind Ivan then pushed ahead, tripping Dipper on the way. Dipper hit the cold, tiled floor, the breath knocked out of him. By the time he got up, Blind Ivan had the memory gun pointed at his head. The boy looked around, trying to see if anyone was coming to save him. If anyone even noticed what was going on. But the others were already occupied with the other members of the society, fighting their own battles. He saw the bald leader smirk.

"End of the line, Dipper Pines. By tomorrow, your whole summer will seem like a bad dream! Say goodbye to your precious memories!" Dipper braced himself as he heard the ray energize, the blue aura surrounding it. He heard the yelling stop behind him as everyone realized what was going on. The boy could barely hear the screams and shouts of his friends as the trigger was pulled. Dipper screamed in agony. He clung to his head as he toppled over, all the information of all the supernaturals he'd seen, all the pain and development he'd been through, all his adventures with Mabel, Soos, Stan, and Wendy, streaming away into a tube. The boy then fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Well that's a first.." Blind Ivan mumbled to himself, staring at the tiny form at his feet. He then looked up to see everyone staring at him. The other adventurers had their mouths open in disbelief, tears forming in their eyes. _Of course they would be like that. Their biggest companion just lost everything. _But the way the other members reacted baffled him. They looked surprised and ashamed at him. "What? What are you looking at? We already knew we were going to do this! Aww, come on! Don't look at me like that! Are you boys gaining a soft side? For this little kid you just met?! What did he ever do to you anyway to make you mourn for his losses, hmm?"

Toby was the first to step forward. "Although he almost got me arrested and sometimes made fun of me, he always got me new stories that kept my newspaper in business! Now, he won't even remember my name!"

Hick Farmer then came up next. "That's darn tootin'! He may be a prude, but he always helped out with the multiple blessings from the nuclear river water we get around the farm!" Arguments and fingers started pointing at the bald man, still holding Dipper's memories in the tube.

"Fine! If you want him to remember so badly, why doesn't he just watch them himself!" Blind Ivan the jammed the tube into the television that broadcasted the other memories. It started to load when the machine started to emit black smoke, electricity crackling and shooting from it. "What the- That's not supposed to happen! He has too many memories! It won't load!" The television then exploded, destroying itself and anything next to it, including the tube with the memories inside. It clacked off the table, skipping and rolling on the ground. It finally came to a stop in front of Dipper, spilling out a colorless liquid. "Uh-oh," the members all mumbled at the same time.

"What do you mean uh-oh?!" Wendy was the first of the adventurers to speak out ever since the incident. She stared at the members who looked at each other, beads of sweat forming on their brows.

"Umm... Run brothers!" The lights then switched off, leaving Mabel, Wendy, Soos, and Old Man McGucket to cry out in shock. The lights turned back on shortly. Wendy rubbed her eyes, the sudden lights blinding all of them for a second. The teen then noticed a note where Dipper's body used to be. She went to go pick it up.

"Hey guys, you might want to take a look at this," Wendy waited until everyone was around her,"Okay, it says: _Sorry for the inconvenience. We will try to fix the memories and make another visionaire, large enough, mind you, to help your friend. Until then, make excuses for his absence as we are keeping him. Again, sorry for the inconveniences. -Sincerely, the members of the Society of the Blindeye. P.S. If something important happens, we will send one of our brothers to come and inform you immediately. Until then, unsee you later." _The group stood in an unsettling and shocked silence of the day's events.

"Now what? Dipper always had a plan! He would always find a way to fix a problem like this! And, say one of us were him right now, he would already have an escape plan! But he's gone!" Mabel started to freak out. She then felt an arm wrap around her body. She looked up to see a determined but sympathetic Wendy.

"We make excuses for his absence. We let the Blindeye handle this. You're right, Mabel. We're not Dipper. We can't solve a problem like he can, but we can listen to the society's orders. They know best. They'll know how to fix him. Come on, we gotta tell Stan something he'll believe that isn't this." The teen then heard a slight psychotic mumble behind her. She turned to see a distressed Old Man McGucket looking at her. "Sorry, but we didn't get the memories.. Come on, we'll get them when Dipper comes back." The group walked out of the National History Museum, silent and solemn. _When Dipper comes back. _The teen tried to assure herself as she stared out the car window, watching the buildings glide past as they drove farther and farther away from the museum, from Dipper.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! I hope you guys enjoyed my newest fanfic! Please R &amp; R! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!<strong>


	2. False Hope

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The front door slowly creaked open, grabbing Stan's attention from the cash register. "There you kids are! Do you know how worried I was about you?!" The mini adventurers just looked at him, not talking. "What's wrong with you guys?" the grunkle asked. He then tried to peek behind them,"And where's Dipper? Didn't he go with you?" Mabel shuffled her feet and tried to look her grunkle in the eye. She gulped, knowing she was obeying his trust by lying to him for the first time.<p>

"Uh, well, you see-"

"He found some friends! Dipper got a couple of friends now and they're going on a, uh, camping trip for a week!" Wendy interrupted. She saw the confused looks on Mabel and Soos, but they then nodded as they got her ploy.

"Yea! They're, uh, going to Portland, so it might be awhile 'til he gets back!" The trio waited for the con man's reaction. Mabel shuffled her feet, Wendy whistled, and Soos tried not to sweat.

"Okay then! Glad to know the kid's got friends now, other than hangin' around here with that book all day!" Stan exclaimed as he went back to counting his money. Relieved, the small group retreated to the living room and dropped, tired, on the chairs.

"We have a week to get him back, safe and sound. That shouldn't be too hard, right?" Mabel asked, looking at the handy man and teenager.

"I don't know dude. Those robe guys might not be able to fix him that fast. They seemed pretty shocked and frantic about the whole situation back there," Soos replied.

"Plus, we already know of the side effects of the ray, even after getting the memories back. Who knows if Dipper will be back to normal, with the memories or not," Wendy muttered from the other side of the room. Everyone looked at the ground, knowing that that was the truth. Mabel's eyes started to burn as she tried to hold in her tears. _She's right. Dipper might not come back the same. He might not have the same energy he had about this town. He might be smarter, he might not be. But he wouldn't be what he was before.. That ray got rid of more than his memories. It got rid of **him. **It got rid of what made Dipper special. His personality that everyone knew and loved just.. evaporated. Gone. And the society can't fix or replace that... They just can't. _The girl let the tears fall. Her body shuddered as she let all the emotion she had bundled up inside her explode. From the failed romances to the loss of her brother, her best friend. _  
><em>

She felt arms wrap around her and words trying to calm her down, to reassure her that everything was going to be fine, like it always is. "Guys, stop please... We all know that Dipper's not going to be fine. This time we didn't have that charm that made everything okay. And lying to ourselves like this isn't going to make it any better! Dipper's not coming back all perfect and healthy! He's not going to have the same feelings he had before! They got rid of it, ripped it from existence! So just please SHUT UP!" Mabel cried out, leaving Wendy and Soos in a shocked silence. The girl continued to weep, breaking down even more.

"What's going on in there!" a voice cried out from the gift shop.

"Uh, nothing Mr. Pines! It's just that Mabel is facing some difficulties of being apart from her brother for so long! Nothing to worry about! We got it handled!" Wendy replied back. The teen stared at the twelve year old. She felt helpless, letting all the stress of the day build up. She watched sympathetically as Soos continued to try to turn Mabel's cheerful mood back on in vain.

"We'll find a way. I'm sure there's something we can do that can help!"

"There's NOTHING, Soos! NOTHING! How can we help?! The Society took him! We can't even see him! Who knows? He might be awake by now! Scared and alone! And there's nothing we can do! They might teach him the wrong things! Change him forever! AND WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" the twelve year old lashed out at the man-child. The handy man flinched the slightest, unprepared for the anger that exploded out of the girl. "We can't do anything... He's gone forever... I'm going upstairs, SweaterTown needs to be populated again.." Mabel got up slowly and dragged her feet up the stairs. Soos and Wendy watched helplessly as the broken Mabel disappeared from sight.

Wendy sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go home. Call me- I don't care what time- if there's anything new about Dip's situation. Anything. Tell Mabel I said goodnight. Bye Soos," the girl told the man-child. She walked out the front door, shouting a "See you tomorrow, Mr. Pines!" on the way. The girl biked her way home, thinking about what Mabel had said. _Are we just protecting ourselves from the harsh truth with a layer of false hope? _The girl sighed and tried to put her mind off it. She was finally successful after a couple of hours until she got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Toby's at the shack. He's got news."

The teen was on the road immediately, leaving the phone hanging off the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter completed! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R &amp; R and thank you to the people that already did! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!<strong>


End file.
